overtime_an_undertale_x_tf2_crossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Dell/In Battle
Dell is the prefinal boss of the Witnessless Route. His fight is widely considered the most difficult in the game among players. Dell uses wrenches and straight beam projectiles that emerge from Short Circuits. Attacks Soul Modes Dell starts by using brown mode, but frequently switches the protagonist's SOUL between brown and orange mode. Patterns Dell's method of fighting can be seen as an opposite to Photoshop Pyro's fighting style. Whereas Pyro fights the protagonist using bullet hell techniques, Dell utilizes gravity to make his attacks require platforming skills, such as slamming the protagonist's SOUL against the walls of the bullet box and making the protagonist time her jumps through gaps between wrenches and onto platforms. Unlike Sans in Undertale, Dell uses only white attacks. Dell immediately starts off the battle with his "strongest attack": an array of wrenches and beams. He is the only enemy in the game that has the first turn rather than the protagonist, which can catch the unwary off-guard. Eventually, Dell will offer mercy; if accepted, he ends the fight and tells the protagonist to SAVE. After leaving the room the fight takes place in, Dell teleports the protagonist to a black area. He calls the protagonist and tells her he's going to turn the lights on. Upon doing so, it is revealed that this was a trap and the area is full of sentry guns, which fire bullets rapidly at the protagonist until she is dead. After that, he starts to employ randomly cobbled attacks made of "wrench stabs", "Short Circuits", and "wrench slides". He will also start to use "Short Circuits" more frequently and aggressively. Strategy To progress the fight, the protagonist must keep attacking Dell as he cannot dodge forever; performing any other action besides FIGHT will not progress the battle as his dialogue will not appear or advance. Also, skipping/missing the attacks will not progress the battle either. After getting past his mercy offer, the fight then includes Dell constantly flickering the screen as he transitions through his attacks, uses his beams more often, and even attacks the protagonist as she navigates the menu. After enough turns, Dell will then perform an attack lasting roughly 40 seconds, launching the entirety of his arsenal at the protagonist, including a bevy of Short Circuits, slams against the Bullet Board's walls, amongst his other attacks. Once the protagonist survives his final attack, Dell will use his "special attack," which is nothing. Dell abstains from attacking and stalls for his turn, preventing the protagonist from accessing the menu in hopes of the protagonist becoming bored as time flies. Dell will eventually place a sentry gun in front of him, so he wouldn't get attacked while he rests. If the protagonist moves after this, the sentry gun starts firing bullets at her, opening the Bullet Board from the bottom. If the protagonist moves long enough, she can get to the ITEM button through the gap in the Bullet Board. After pressing the ITEM button and using a Sapper, Dell will wake up and notice how the protagonist is sapping his sentry, only for the sentry gun to explode, instantly finishing Dell off for good. Unlike most enemies, however, he starts to leak blood, then limps offscreen before dying. Unlike Sans in Undertale, Dell, if HIREd, will let the protagonist advance, but only into a trap room full of sentries, meaning that the protagonist will still get dunked on. Trivia * Dell's name during the battle is "dell.", like how he would call himself. Category:In Battle Category:Witnessless Route Exclusive